Bésala
by Fer Cornamenta
Summary: En sus pesadillas no podía tenerlos y cuando despertaba se daba cuenta de esta aun no terminaba. Tener esos labios tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de el lo asfixiaba... RHr ¡lean, porfavor!


Hola!, antes de comenzar aviso que este mini-fic esta situado en el sexto año del trio, aunque ya lei Deahtly Hallows decido hacerlo así.

Pues espero que disfruten el primer capitulo, a mi parecer es un poco corto, pero no obstante estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Besála**

**Fer Cornamenta**

Pensaba en ellos día y noche, durante clases, en el desayuno, en la comida y en la cena, en los entrenamientos, en sus sueños y hasta en sus pesadillas. En sus pesadillas no podía tenerlos y cuando despertaba se daba cuenta de que esta aun no terminaba y no sabía con exactitud cuando lo haría. Tener esos labios rojos y dulces como las fresas, porque estaba seguro que a eso sabían, tan cerca de el y a la vez tan lejos lo asfixiaba.

_Pero no le bastaba con estar seguro, necesitaba comprobarlo. _

Cuando pensaba, mientras los contemplaba a hurtadillas, que el maldito de Krum si había probado esos dulces labios sentía como la sangre que corría por sus venas burbujeaba y deseaba poder regresar al pasado para evitar que ese al que una vez admiro se acercara a Hermione.

Eran incontables las veces en que Harry le cuestiono con la misma pregunta¿cuánto mas duraría la espera?, y era, en efecto, una pregunta que el se hacía cada noche antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cuánto mas duraría la espera¿Cuánto mas sin probar esos labios¿Cuánto mas sin abrazarla¿Sin acariciarla¿Sin hacerla completamente suya?

-¿Tu que dices Ron?-le dijo Harry mientras iban camino a clase, el guapo ojiverde se fijo en el detalle de que su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba en el limbo de sus pensamientos-¿Ron?-lo llamo propinándole un codazo en las costillas y el aludido se volvió bruscamente a Harry.

-¡Auch! Harry ¿qué te pasa?-le espeto llevándose una mano hacía el adolorido lugar.

-Me pasa que llevo mas de dos minutos hablando supuestamente contigo-le dijo mirándolo con ojos severos detrás de sus gafas redondas.

-Vale, lo siento-exclamo Ron con el ceño fruncido-pero para la otra procura no golpearme tan fuerte

-Ya-musito Harry y miro a su amigo con una ceja en alto llena de picardía-¿en que pensabas por cierto¿o quizás debería decir en quien?-termino resaltando la palabra "quien".

Ron miro a Harry con una mezcla de complicidad y culpabilidad. El ultimo no necesito que Ron le respondiera a su pregunta porque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Siempre le lanzaba esa mirada cuando lo sorprendía pensando en ella y siempre prensaba en ella.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto Ron-le dijo el ojiverde con seriedad. Ron, al igual que Harry, llevo su mirada al frente y las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, preparado para recibir uno de los miles de sermones que había escuchado salir de la boca de Harry Potter acerca del tema que tenía por nombre "Hermione Granger"-estas perdiendo el tiempo pesando, tienes que actuar, ella no va a venir a ti si tratas de llamarla con el pensamiento, además, ahora sin Lavender encima de ti todo el tiempo tienes mas oportunidad

-Eso ya lo se-soltó Ron con pesadumbre, sintió como Harry le daba un par de fuertes palmaditas en uno de sus brazos.

-Has hecho cosas mas arriesgadas-comenzó y Ron se volvió para mirarlo-¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al bosque prohibido en segundo?

-Ni me lo recuerdes-agrego Ron sintiendo un escalofrió provocando que Harry riera-pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Hermione?-pregunto el pelirrojo arrugando la nariz.

-El punto es que has vivido experiencias peligrosas la mayoría de tu vida, has salido a salvo y has superado tus miedos-Harry rodó sus ojos con abatimiento ya que Ron estaba mas confundido que hace unos minutos-¿entonces porque tienes miedo de confesarle a Hermione tus sentimientos?

-No es eso-musito Ron con poca convicción en su voz, Harry suspiro.

-Yo solo te digo que vayas pensando en alguna manera de acercártele-le aconsejó regresando su mirada al frente, la puerta del aula de Transformaciones ya se comenzaba a visualizar-si quieres no te presiones, pero recuerda que alguien mas puede ganarte la partida

Ron dejo de caminar frenándose en seco, miro a Harry con sus dos ojos azules aturdidos. El ultimo lo miro sin emoción alguna, alzo ambos hombros y siguió caminando. Ron se quedó plantado en donde estaba con la mirada fija en Harry quien estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puertas del aula. Estuvo a tiempo de reaccionar, se hecho a correr y se puso frente a su amigo quien ahora lo miraba con picardía.

-¿Sabes algo¿alguien mas quiere salir con Hermione?-le pregunto a su amigo con desesperación, Harry ensancho su sonrisa y Ron lo miro con preocupación-¡no te quedes callado Harry!

Harry paso a un lado de un angustiado Ron, quien se fue girando para mirarlo con angustia, y paro a pocos centímetros de la puerta del aula de Transformaciones.

-Solo se que tienes muy poco tiempo y mucho que perder-y entro al aula dejando a Ron con el corazón desbocado.

Durante Transformaciones y las dos clases siguientes en lo que único que Ron Weasley pensaba era en lo que Harry le había dicho, _"solo se que tienes muy poco tiempo y mucho que perder", _¿Acaso Hermione se estaba viendo con otro¿O pensaba hacerlo?. No soportaría ver a Hermione con otro que no fuera el, no por tercera vez (N/a¿recuerdan a Cormac McLaggen?), pero el miedo podía con el, siempre podía con el y no podía evitarlo. Cada que intentaba acercársele su sonrisa amistosa le paraba en el acto, en esos momento el miedo lo cegaba, entendía que solo podría compartir amistad con Hermione y todas sus ilusiones se disipaban dejándole el alma vacía, su corazón muerto en vida.

Al salir de Adivinación se encontraron con Hermione quien salía de su clase de Runas, Ron no evito observarla embelesado. Sus ojos, su nariz, su piel, su cabello, su cuerpo. Sus labios, esos que codiciaba desde cuarto curso, que lo mataban pero al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir vivo con solo mirarlos.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue en clase?-les pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ajena a lo que ese simple gesto podría desencadenar en cierto pelirrojo ojiazul. Ron sentía como si miles de juegos pirotécnicos estallaran en su estomago provocándole una bonita sensación.

-Te podrás dar un idea cuando te diga que la desgraciada de McGonagall nos mando un ensayo de 50 centímetros del procedimiento que debes seguir para transformarte en un animago-apuntó Ron sulfurado cuando los tres amigos caminaban directo a los invernaderos.

-No la llames desagraciada Ronald-le riño Hermione arrugando la nariz y Ron sintió enloquecer. Podría hacerla enojar todo lo que el quisiera con tal de verla arrugar su graciosa nariz-no estas siendo muy educado ¿sabes?

-Dime una buena razón para que McGonagall merezca mi ecuación-exclamo Ron observando a la chica con una ceja en alto, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto anhelantes, cosa que la castaña nunca aviso.

-Chicos déjenlo ya-intervino Harry con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro pero su par de amigos pasaron de el olímpicamente.

-Bueno-comenzó Hermione con su rostro al frente y Ron recorrió cada contorno de su perfil-es tu profesora, por supuesto

-Hermione, no la estas ayudando mucho con eso ¿sabes?-la miro con burla y con un encanto disimulado al sentirla escandalizada fulminándolo con la mirada y sus mejillas sutilmente encendidas.

-Ronald Weasley eres un...-comenzó a punto de soltar humo por los oídos pero Harry intervino en el momento justo.

-¡Ya dejen de discutir!-Hermione le lanzo una ultima mirada indignada a Ron y volvió su rostro al frente. Durante el resto del camino Hermione no abrió la boca y Ron pareció no importarle mientras conversaba con Harry aunque sentía una sensación amarga en la boca del estomago.

Los radiantes rayos del sol de primavera se colaban por el techo transparente del invernadero No. 5. Hermione, aun indignada procuro no estar a un lado de Ron y de Harry por lo que se coloco frente a ambos, acto que Ron le agradeció internamente.

Mientras la profesora Sprout les hablaba acerca de los Snargaluffs y las precauciones que deberían de tener con estas peligrosas plantas carnívoras. Ron Weasley tenía todos sus sentidos fijos en cierta castaña que escuchaba con atención a su profesora. Se dedico a contemplarla de manera lenta. Ya no era la niña asustadiza de cabello enmarañado que había cursado su primero año en Hogwarts, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, madura, valiente y decidida. Aunque seguía siendo una traga libros, una mandona, una "no te voy a hacer la tarea Ronald" y por ultimo una "no llames desgraciados a tus profesores Ronald", pero el la amaba tal y como era, con sus defectos y cualidades. No pedía la perfección, porque sabía que eso no se podía lograr, mas si sabía que Hermione era perfecta para el. Y en su corazón albergaba la chispa titilante de la ilusión¿Pensaría Hermione que el era perfecto para ella?.

Una hora después el trío dorado salía de los invernaderos directo a las mazmorras. Harry se reía a carcajadas burlándose de Ron mientras que Hermione miraba con reprobación al último.

-Harry te lo advierto, deja de reír, ya te quiero ver cuando te muerda un Snargaluff-le dijo Ron con una mueca de dolor observando el dorso de su mano izquierda completamente vendada.

-No si yo no me rió de tu herida Ron-apuntó Harry con la voz entrecortada comenzando a tranquilizarse-mas bien me burlo de la vergüenza que te hizo pasar Sprout-Ron miro a su amigo mordazmente.

-Ronald-comenzó Hermione dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde hace un hora-ha sido muy irresponsable de tu parte, podrías la-lastimarte gravemente-termino mirando a su amigo con seriedad aunque sus mejillas se habían sonrojado lo mas mínimo.

Fue como una caricia para Ron escuchar aquello saliendo de los tan soñados labios de Hermione Granger. Se preocupaba por el¿por qué lo quería?, _"claro"_, pensó el pelirrojo ahora con desanimo, _ "solo le preocupo como a un amigo" _.

-Ya Hermione no necesito que me regañen dos veces-le respondió Ron con pocas pulgas-solo fue un accidente ¿podemos olvidarlo ya?-pero Harry parecía no estar muy decidido en hacerlo-¡Harry Potter, reírte será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida si no paras!

-Vale, vale-se fue calmando el ojiverde dándose palmaditas en el pecho, pero su sonrisa seguía pintada en su rostro.

-No puedes pasar por alto este tipo de accidentes Ronald-continuó Hermione y el aludido rodó ambos ojos con fastidio-¿en que narices estabas pesando que no escuchaste las advertencias de Sprout?-Ron se volvió a Hermione regalándole esa mirada que Harry tanto conocía, _cuando pensaba en ella_, pero que ella tanto ignoraba.

-Ehh bueno, es obvio que estaba pensando en "cosas" Hermione-le contesto Ron volviéndose rápidamente al frente a causa de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pues entonces sigue pensando en tus "cosas"-exclamo Hermione llevando también su rostro al frente-y tal vez seas devorado por una tentácula venenosa

-Favor que nos haría-agrego Harry ganándose una colleja sobre su coronilla.

A la hora de la comida Ron seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Harry, se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez, estaba seguro de que alguien mas se interesaba en Hermione. Escruto a cada chico de la mesa de Gryffindor con mirada meticulosa como si intentara leerles la mente o mas improbable aun que en sus frentes dijera con letras llamativas: **"¡YO ESTOY INTERESANDO EN HERMIONE GRANGER!"**.

Ron soltó un suspiro de abatimiento y puso atención de nuevo a su plato, nunca se enteraría de quien era el pretendiente de _su_ Hermione. Harry estaba en lo cierto, tenía que decirle a Hermione sobre lo que sentía por ella lo mas rápido posible o la perdería para siempre. Y esta vez no habría vuelta atras, estaba decidido.

Después de comer el trío se encamino hacía su penúltima clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras impartida por el profesor Snape.

Procuraron llegar temprano para no darle razones a Snape de que les bajara mas puntos de lo que podría tener contemplado. Esperaron a que el profesor les permitiera entrar y cuando lo hicieron, el trío se situó en las butacas de en medio, Harry y Ron juntos en una y Hermione a un lado de ellos junto a Hannah Abbot (N/a: la verdad es que no recuerdo si ella es Gryffindor, pero si no lo es me corrigen por favor ¡gracias!).

La clase dio comienzo con un "quince puntos menos para Gryffindor" pues Neville había olvidado su libro de texto en el Gran Comedor. Después de otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque Lavender Brown se retocaba el lápiz labial, la clase dio comienzo formalmente. Mientras Snape daba una explicación acerca de los muchos artilugios que podrían ser útiles para detectar y/o evitar la magia oscura, Ron se entretenía dibujando sobre un pedazo de pergamino una graciosa caricatura de Severus Snape. El pelirrojo le dio un codazo a su amigo ojiverde para llamar su atención, el último tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no permitir que una carcajada suya alertará a Snape y le bajara una buena tanda de puntos.

Ron le sonrió a Harry con maldad y después susurro en voz casi inaudible un hechizo para que el dibujo se moviera y obligo a la caricatura de Snape a que se lavara el cabello con champú mientras que el dibujo ponía cara de terror y los dos amigos tenían que reprimir sus carcajadas para que el verdadero Snape no los descubriera.

Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban armando un alboroto y se dirigió a ellos, mas específicamente a Ron, con talante furioso.

-Ronald ¿qué estas haciendo?-le dijo en un susurro mirando al chico escandalizada. Ron se volvió a ella sin preocupación, aunque la vio mas bella que hace unas horas, un rizo se había colado en su rostro y le rozaba su graciosa nariz, Ron sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo, esta clase apesta-musito con la voz aun mas queda que la de Hermione pegando el costado de su rostro sobre la mesa de la butaca frente a la castaña, detrás de el Harry ya había agregado los tentáculos del calamar gigante en el pergamino.

-Snape nos va a bajar mas puntos por tu culpa si te cachan, Ronald-le advirtió Hermione mirando rápidamente al susodicho profesor.

-Bueno si, pero yo no tengo toda la culpa, también Harry tiene que ver-apuntó Ron ensanchando mas su sonrisa, cosa que puso a Hermione mas furiosa.

-Eres un inmaduro Weasley-le soltó la castaña que a este punto estaba roja como los tomates-tu comenzaste y tu tienes toda la culpa-lanzó una segunda mirada rápida a Snape-y ya deja de hacer tonterías-Ron dejó de sonreír y fulmino a la chica con su mirada azul turquesa.

-Y tu eres una amargada que cree que puede controlar la vida y las decisiones de los demás Granger-las palabras le salían naturalmente y el no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo ni de la cara que ponía Hermione, estaba cometiendo un grave error.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así Ronald-le advirtió la chica y Ron paso por alto el hecho de que sus ojos chocolate comenzaban a aguardarse.

-Ya callate Granger-le espeto el pelirrojo con frialdad. Hermione miro a Ron entre sorprendida y dolida con ese par de ojos chocolate que se volvían brillosos cada vez mas.

Hermione dejó de mirar a Ron y llevó su rostro al frente con dignidad, tomo todas sus cosas y se puso de pie llamando la atención de Snape, de los Gryffindor y los Slytherins. Fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que lo había arruinado todo y se sintió el humano mas vil sobre la faz de la tierra, miro a Hermione con toda la intensidad que le fue posible como si quisiera obligarla a que lo mirara, pero eso nunca paso y la castaña que le quitaba el aliento día y noche salió del aula cerrando la puerta con un tremendo portazo.

Toda la clase se volvió al profesor Snape el cual miraba específicamente a Harry y Ron con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Al parecer la insufrible señorita sabelotodo ya se ha memorizado la clase y decidió que era hora de irse a memorizar la próxima-las risas malintencionadas de los Slyhterins se escucharon y Snape sonrió mas malignamente cuando Harry y Ron le miraron asesinamente-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-y continuó con su clase.

Harry mantenía su intimidante mirada esmeralda fija en Snape mientras estrujaba entre sus manos el pergamino con el que se había estadom diviertiendo. En cambió Ron había agachado su cabeza, tanto, que su frente toco la mesa de la butaca y se paso ambas manos por su roja cabellera. _"Mierda"_, un millón de veces mierda. Ahora si que estaba contento, por no aprender a mantener su boca cerrada había echado todo por la borda. Era definitivo, Hermione no le volvería ni siquiera a mirar, pero el se lo tenía mas que merecido, mas sin embargo no quería dejar esto así. ¿Qué podría hacer?, estuvo buscando una buena respuesta a esa pregunta por un buen rato, entonces levantó su cabeza de golpe y sonrió con ilusión, se disculparía con Hermione, no iba a ser muy fácil, pero lo intentaría. Cinco segundos mas tarde el pelirrojo se desaparecía por la puerta sin molestarse en cerrarla.

-Muy bien-dijo Snape comenzando a fastidiarse-al parecer Weasley tampoco quiere estar en la clase, perfecto, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora abran sus libros en la pagina 1267-Harry se giro desde la cintura hacía atrás, como si esperara que Ron volviera, pero sabía que eso no sucedería al igual que sabía la razón por la que amigo casi salió volando del aula. Se volvió al frente y no evito sonreír.

Ron corría lo mas rápido que podía entre el mar de gente que se le quedaba viendo conforme iba pasando. El primer lugar que se le ocurrió en donde podría estar Hermione fue la Biblioteca y se encaminó apresurado hacía el dichoso lugar.

Cuando llegó casi no respiraba y sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen (N/a: yo le suelo llamar dolor de caballo), ignorando aquello se adentró en el lugar y paseó su vista por todo alrededor pero no la veía, _"¿Dónde se había metido?"_, fue al escritorio de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaría, y esta lo miro severamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor Weasley?-le pregunto, Ron se tomo un pequeño lapso de tiempo para contestar y recuperar al aliento, la señora Pince arrugo sus labios visiblemente impacientada.

-¿Ha visto entrar a Hermione Granger?-pregunto al fin y la aludida, como una especie de venganza, se tomo su tiempo mientras que se quitaba las gafas y las comenzaba a limpiar con un pañuelo de muy mal gusto-¿señora Pince, me has escuchado?-insistió Ron e Irma Pince lo miro ofendida, se coloco de nuevo sus gafas y miro al pelirrojo altivamente.

-No ha entrado en ningún momento, señor Weasley ¿algo mas?

-Eso era todo-al parecer Pince esperaba un "gracias" que llegó mas bien como un "demonios" y Ron salió de la Biblioteca seguido por la escandalizada mirada de la bibliotecaria.

Ahora el chico caminaba lentamente, abatido, con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón._ "¿Ahora que?"_, ya no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde pudiera estar. Y pensándolo bien, era mejor dejar las cosas así, seguro que Hermione no lo perdonaría, sería como lanzarse a un duelo sin varita. Todo estaba perdido, Hermione se iría con otro y el solo se limitaría a amarla en silencio y para _siempre_.

No tenía ganas de ir a la última clase, pero tampoco tenía planeado ir a la Torre de Gryffindor por lo que se encamino hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts, específicamente, al campo de Quidditch. Sería una buena idea darse un baño en las regaderas de los vestidores, solo y en silencio, dejaría que el agua se llevara todo aquello que lo atormentaba, mas de algo estaba seguro, el agua ni nadie mas podría hacerlo olvidarse de ese gran amor que sentía por Hermione Granger.

Sus pies lo llevaban rápido y cuando regreso a la realidad visualizo a pocos metros de distancia las gradas y los altísimos aros que el tenía que proteger cada vez que había un partido de Quidditch. Acelero su caminar para llegar de una buena vez y se detuvo para contemplar al paisaje. El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse por el oeste pintando el cielo de color rojo y naranja, el viento soplaba tranquilo alborotando sus pelirrojos cabellos y respiro una profunda bocanada de aire fresco y puro, el césped del campo siempre recortado al ras estaba mas verde que de costumbre encajando perfectamente con el paisaje. Por último Ron alzo su mirada hacía las gradas y ahí la vio, sentada de forma ladeada sobre las gradas inferiores. En su vida nunca la había visto mas hermosa, el viento se colaba entre sus rizos acariciándolos con suavidad provocando que estos se agitarán lentamente hacía atrás dejando al descubierto sus pequeños oídos, sus parpados adornados por unas curveadas pestañas escondían sus ojos almendrados que parecían estar contemplando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas y sus labios _rojos como las fresas_ los mantenía apretados visiblemente frustrada, pero eso no permitía ue Ron los siguiera viendo hermosos..

Una fuerza indomable creció en el y sus piernas ahora lo dirigían, se estaba acercando a las escaleras de las gradas, quería parar, pero no podía, _no quería _y se dejo llevar. Llegó a la hilera en donde se encontraba Hermione de espaldas a el y con un sigilo que lo sorprendió, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera convertido en un escurridizo zorro, se fue acercando y acercando a ella.

-Hermione-la llamo y también se sorprendió por el tono que su voz había tomando, aterciopelada y mas grave de lo usual. Observó como la chica se tensaba al escucharlo decir su nombre y aviso en que ella había hecho un rápido ademán de limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos, mas sin embargo se quedó quieta sin volverse a Ron.

-¿Aun no estas satisfecho Ronald?-le espeto con la voz ronca, el aludido estaba seguro de que ella había estado llorando y sintió como el alma se le resquebraja. Sus piernas lo llevaron un par de pasos mas cerca de la chica y pudo aspirar su aroma, _fresas_, como en su primera clase de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

-Vengo a disculparme contigo-soltó con decisión, sorprendiéndose por tercera vez en menos de una hora¿Qué especie de demonio o ángel lo había poseído?.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo, Ron pudo contemplar su rostro al fin, sus mejillas estaban visiblemente arreboladas y su par de ojos se encontraban levemente hinchados, le dolía verlos tristes y por su culpa. Sería el hombre mas feliz, tal vez no en todo el mundo pero si en todo Hogwarts, cuando los ojos de Hermione estuvieran alegres y _por su culpa_ .

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-le pregunto Hermione incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos. Ron se sentó a un lado de ella pero a una distancia prudente y esta lo miro pidiendo una explicación.

-He actuado como un tonto-comenzó sin tartamudeos, cuarta cosa que le sorprendió de sí mismo-pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me encanta verte enojada-terminó y Hermione estaba mas enojada.

-¡Como te atreves!-chilló, le lanzó una última mirada mordaz al pelirrojo y se puso de pie dispuesta a alejarse de el lo mas rápido posible. Pero Ron la interrumpió colocándose frente a ella.

-¡Dejame que lo te expliqie!-exclamo Ron desesperado observando como Hermione lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar-me gusta, no mas bien me encanta-se corrigió-verte enojada porque te vez hermosa-la chica lo miro impresionada, abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, no sabía que responder, aquella declaración la había tomado muy desprevenida.

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta Hermione?!-exclamo Ron acercando su rostro al de la chica pero esta retrocedió con timidez-¡¿no te das cuenta de que me tienes loco¡¿de que me encantas¿¡de que no paro de pensar en ti ni un segundo?!-hizo una pausa para calmarse y lo que a continuó salió de su boca lo dijo de la manera mas tierna y dulce-te amo Hermione...como un loco

El silencio regreso, Hermione miraba un tanto asustada al pelirrojo y el la miraba anhelante, esperando ansioso una respuesta o una reacción por parte de la castaña que estaba en frente de el. El silenció seguía prolongándose y Ron se dio por derrotado, suspiro con tristeza y con la misma manera miro a Hermione, con esos ojos azul turquesa titilantes. Se giro sobre sus tobillos y se dispuso a caminar con solemnidad. Ahora si que necesitaba una ducha helada y deseaba poder ahogarse en ella si le hacían el favor, y justo antes de que bajará las escaleras y desparecer de la presencia de Hermione Granger para siempre, sintió como una mano pequeña y dócil le tomaba una de sus fuertes y ásperas manos y lo hacía girar con suavidad. Ron se encontró con esos preciosos ojos almendrados brillantes y titilantes mirándolo. En silencio y con timidez Hermione se fue acercando a Ron todavía sosteniendo su mano y el chico sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido en aquel instante. La chica alzó su rostro y se paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Ron y besarlos. El chico cerró sus ojos cuando sintió los labios de la castaña hacer contacto con los suyos, en ese momento su corazón regresó a la vida bombeando sangre a una velocidad apremiante. Dejó de sentir los labios de la chica y el automáticamente abrió sus ojos.

-Si te perdono Ron-musito la chica con ternura apretando con sutileza la mano que le sostenía.

Ron la miro enternecido y le sonrió con alegría, ternura, _amor_, acercó su rostro al de la chica volvió a probar sus labios ahora con mas profundidad.

_Si, tenía razón, sabían a fresa._

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capitulo del mi mini fic, ojala les haya gustado y espero sus reviews con ansiedad, acepto de todo y sobretodo me gustaria recibir criticas constructivas diciendome en que mejorar o sobre mi manera de escribir.

El capitulo dos y el último tratare de colgarlo en cuanto pueda, aunque no prometo hacerlo pronto pues pretendo escribir lemmon, mi primer lemmon, y tengo que ponerle todo mi esfuerzo para que salga perfecto y ustedes puedan disfrutar. Es por eso que al fic lo he calificado como un M.

Ya, es hora de irme. En serio espero con todas mis ganas que les haya gustado. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Ron/Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo y esto fue lo que resulto.

Saludos y besos a todas!!!!!

**Fer Cornamenta**

DAR CLICK EN GO!!!! XDDDDDDDDD


End file.
